


Silence

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] They continued on the relationship in silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Short short one shot and unbeta-ed.
> 
> implied mobyama/yamamob with one-sided sougo -> yamato

_It’s about time_. Closing the book he’d been reading and turning off the music he’d been listening to, Sougo raised up from his bed and quietly walked outside to the kitchen. It was already one in the morning. Everyone was in their deep slumber except the occupant beside his room. Waiting as the water inside the pot boiled, Sougo pondered silently on his doings. How many times had he been doing this?

This was not the first time Yamato comes home late. The glasses-man’s work supposed to have ended during afternoon, but sometimes just like right now, their leader would skip the dinner and messaged he’d be having dinner outside. First times everyone brushed it aside, seeing that the man loved drinking. However one day Sougo began to catch on something he wished he didn’t.

Women’s perfume, men’s smell, marks on clothes… and finally, the trace of sex. He began to understand why Yamato never let anyone done his laundry.

Sougo smiled bitterly as he poured the hot water on Yamato’s favorite glass and carefully carried it over to Yamato’s room. Without making any disturbance, he strode inside the non-occupant room while greeting the cleaning robot in hush, the robot which Yamato and he thought as a pet. “Hello, Musashi-kun.” The tray made a little bit sound as it knocked on the floor. As usual, he put it beside the bed and just as quick went back to his room without a sound. Just in time as he closed the door of his room, the front door made a sound, signaling someone’s coming home.

Sitting on his bed, Sougo leaned on the wall which separated their two rooms, listening on as the footsteps getting louder to his ears and sounds of the door opened and closed. A part of him wanting to cross over and directly question the other man on the other side of the wall, but his cowardly self instead closed his eyes and drunk in his self-satisfaction.

 _It's alright..._ He had already gotten used on waiting.

* * *

_Damn, I overdid it._

Dragging his legs, Yamato tried not to stagger on his steps and created unnecessary sound. Everyone was already asleep just like usual. He had been doing this times and times, and every time he had to carefully plan his return so he didn’t need to meet any of the members. Despite a skillful actor, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it if his members saw the state he was in right now.

He had thought to stop on his habit after joining IDOLiSH7, had thought to delete all the contacts. However, sex was just as much as a drug. He was already drowned and intoxicated in the pleasure. Women, men… they all didn’t matter, as long as they could pleasure him and shut their mouth. As it was getting harder for him to stop, his lie and things he hides from his dear members kept piling up. Sighing to himself, he threw away his clothes as he entered his room which was still in the same state as when he left it in the morning, except the tray which was put beside his bed. The steam from the glass showed that the culprit was here just a few minutes earlier. _Again..._ Sitting on his futon, he put away his glasses and took the glass, sipping in the warm drink. Every time the water washed away all of the feeling from his rendezvous in silent.

Leaning on the wall, the green-haired man knocked on the wall once.

His lips curved into a bitter smile as another knock echoed on his empty room faithfully as a reply, “what a fool…” _the both of us._


End file.
